


gettin' lost in the sound of our hearts beatin', take me here, take me now

by orphan_account



Series: keep me by your side [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Elio, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Please Use Protection, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Praise Kink, Protective Oliver, Protectiveness, Rimming, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stay Safe People, Summer Love, Summer Romance, This is a work of fiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Oliver, True Love, but it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oliver woke to Elio curled up next to him.He smiled to himself and stroked his cheek, watching as his younger lover’s eyes fluttered and then opened. The smile that graced Elio’s face made Oliver’s heart jump. Despite morning breath, he leaned forwards and kissed Elio right on the mouth. Elio’s small moan melted against his lips and tangled his hands in Oliver’s shirt, feet wrapping their way around the older man’s.“You’re beautiful,” Oliver whispered against Elio’s lips, “when I went home, all I could think about was how I love these lips, love these eyes and these thick, long eyelashes. How I crave to hear your voice, talking about books or music. How I wanted to spoil you and look after you. How much I missed you. God, how I missed you.”Elio blushed and buried his face in Oliver’s neck, “I missed you too.”





	gettin' lost in the sound of our hearts beatin', take me here, take me now

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so yes. The sex. 
> 
> Note: They have unprotected sex. It is agreed upon and they both want it. This is all safe, sane and consensual. However, please remember this is a fanfiction and when having sex, always stay safe, lovelies! 
> 
> I own no one. Any mistakes are my own.

* * *

Oliver woke to Elio curled up next to him.

He smiled to himself and stroked his cheek, watching as his younger lover’s eyes fluttered and then opened. The smile that graced Elio’s face made Oliver’s heart jump. Despite morning breath, he leaned forwards and kissed Elio right on the mouth. Elio’s small moan melted against his lips and tangled his hands in Oliver’s shirt, feet wrapping their way around the older man’s.

“You’re beautiful,” Oliver whispered against Elio’s lips, “when I went home, all I could think about was how I love these lips, love these eyes and these thick, long eyelashes. How I crave to hear your voice, talking about books or music. How I wanted to spoil you and look after you. How much I missed you. God, how I missed you.”

Elio blushed and buried his face in Oliver’s neck, “I missed you too.”

Oliver smiled and pulled him close. For a moment, they basked in each other’s embrace. Elio nuzzled his nose against Oliver’s skin. “Did you sleep okay?” Oliver asked. “Feeling better at all?”

Elio nodded, snuggled in closer, “I didn’t drink that much.” Then said bashfully, “thank you for looking after me last night.”  

Oliver tightened his hold on Elio, “I always will.” His voice sounded rough, “I thought that you were with him, dancing with him. It makes my skin crawl.”

Elio looked up at him and smiled, running his fingertips over Oliver’s cheeks and hair, “we only kissed. Nothing more.”

Oliver’s eyes darkened, “are you mine now, just as I am yours?”

Elio bit his bottom lip and then nodded, “yes, yes, _yes_.” And then Oliver was kissing him again, rolling Elio underneath him, hands either side of Elio’s head. Elio made a muffled moaning noise and nipped back at Oliver’s lip, tongue dancing alongside the others. He didn’t care that neither of them had brushed their teeth, all he wanted was Oliver, everywhere, wherever he would go.

When they pulled back, they were both breathing heavily. Outside, the birds were chirruping and the sound of rustling leaves seemed to echo. Elio could hear Luke getting up and going down for breakfast. He was going into town with Elio’s father and their mother.

“We’re gonna have the house to ourselves,” Elio whispered, playing with the fine hairs on the nape of Oliver’s neck. “We could do anything.”

Oliver smirked, “anything huh?”

Elio laughed, nodding. “ _Anything_.”  

*

In the end, they brushed their teeth together which ended with Oliver tickling the hell out of Elio and they landed on the bathroom floor, a sprawled mess of limbs. Sticky lips and toothpaste kisses, until Mafalda knocked on the bathroom door, telling them she was going shopping for dinner.

They sprang apart and burst out laughing once Elio had replied, “okay!” and she had moved on down the hall. They stayed on the floor together with Elio on top of Oliver laughing into each other’s mouths as they kissed, listening to her leave and the sound of their small town waking up.

“I read your book,” Elio said once they were downstairs, having breakfast outside. _Bless Mafalda_ , Elio thought. It was a crisp morning, the sun peaking over a couple of clouds in the blue sky. The peach trees hung shade over them and the sound of nature waking up was a silent comfort. Elio could hear people pattering in their houses, the sound of people riding their bikes down into the town, as leaves rustled and the running water in the pool bubbled.

“You did?” Oliver asked, looking up from his egg. Elio nodded. They were playing footsy under the table. Elio got up and went to retrieve the book.

He came back and handed the book to Oliver. He looked up at Elio and took his hand in his, kissing the back of his palm before taking the book. Elio watched with light eyes as Oliver opened the book. On the pages Elio had written comments in the margin about the novel’s story and what he thought. He commented on Oliver’s style of writing, how eloquent it was and how he wondered who had inspired the subject.

“You really liked it?” Oliver asked, placing the book down after twenty minutes of going through the pages. Elio looked at him, from where he had been writing notes down for his music.

“I did,” Elio replied, “I like everything about you. Even when you were away and I thought I’d lose you forever.” Oliver’s smile faltered, saddened.

“You could never lose me,” he said, his voice was strong, determined. He leaned over the table and kissed Elio again and again and again, until Elio was trembling and wanted to fall into his arms.

“Want to go upstairs?” Oliver asked, stroking Elio’s hair back from his face. “We can swim later on. Maybe go to your spot.”

Elio grinned, “I’d much rather be naked with you.”

Oliver chuckled and took Elio’s hand, “then let’s go do that.”

*

Making love with Oliver had always been a wonderful, heart-breaking experience because he knew Oliver was leaving. Even now, he didn’t know what Oliver was going to do, but he wanted to feel his skin, his touch. He wanted to know that he was loved. That he was special.

“I love these eyes,” Oliver whispered, kissing his eyelids, “this nose, this mouth, this chin, these ears,” with which declaration, Oliver kissed his skin, nipped his earlobes, down his neck, to his collarbones. “These collarbones, this skin,” Oliver growled, “oh god, how I love these adorable nipples.”

Elio blushed, turning his face into his hands. Oliver chuckled and latched onto one, nipping and sucking, while playing with the other. “You were made for me,” Oliver rumbled, “I swear it.”

His hands skimmed all over Elio’s body, down his hips, lips marking along the way, his rib cage, his belly, he spent a lot of time kissing his stomach, his hipbones.

They were both naked by this point. Pre-come smeared on Elio’s stomach. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. His back arched when Oliver took him into his mouth in one go.

Elio whimpered, hands going to Oliver’s blond locks and tugging. His legs were thrown over Oliver’s shoulders and he loved the contrast in their bodies. How his skin was pale and Oliver was tan, how large Oliver was and how small he seemed in comparison.

“ _Oliver_ ,” he moaned, jerking his hips. Oliver gagged but kept his mouth there, moving up and down his cock, until he suckled on the head playfully, kitten licks on the underside.

“Elio, Elio, Elio,” Elio gasped, tugging harder on Oliver’s hair. His back arched again. Eyes wide and wet as he stared up at the ceiling. His skin felt fevered, like when he was coming down with a cold, but this was entirely different. He trembled in the older man’s hands, those big hands stroking his stomach, up to his chest, playing with his nipples.

He looked down and all the air in his lungs left when he saw that Oliver was staring up at him. The slick sounds of spit and his lips wrapped around his cock echoed around the room, the sound of Elio’s breathing and the hungry look in Oliver’s eyes, the way his hands felt possessive on his skin.

 _Mine_ , Oliver’s eyes said. _You’re mine_.

Elio thrust his hips up again and when Oliver let out a deep rumble around his cock, tongue playing with the slit, with the vein on the underside, slurping. He moaned and writhed on the bed, blushing all the way down to his chest. Heat built in his stomach, going lower and lower as he thrust his hips up into the heat of Oliver’s mouth.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Elio cried out and then tapped on Oliver’s hands as a warning, “I’m – I’m –

Oliver only suckled more and growled again, hands tightening on his itty bitty hips. Elio arched, chasing the high that was building and building and _building_ and then, he reached the peak. He came and sobbed when he saw that Oliver took it all, like a dying man.

Elio fumbled with his hands, reaching out for Oliver until the older man drew up to him and pressed his mouth against Elio’s. He could taste himself there and that only made him mewl more, he was so happy. So happy. He could hardly contain himself.

Elio wrapped his arms and legs around Oliver’s body, fingertips trailing over his muscles. He couldn’t believe that this was happening again. And he never wanted it to stop.

“Do you want to?” Oliver asked, cupping Elio’s face. He pressed fevered kisses all over the brunette’s cheeks and neck and shoulders.

“I want to,” Elio whispered, nudging his nose against Oliver’s. Oliver smiled, drawing back on his knees. He placed a pillow beneath Elio’s hips and nipped at his inner thighs.

“Where do you want me, baby?” Oliver asked, looking up at him from in between his legs. Elio blushed and spread his legs.

Elio took Oliver’s hand and placed it on his ass, “ _here_.”

Oliver grinned and placed a small kiss on the head of Elio’s cock before slipping lower, kissing each of his balls and then lower still, latching onto his puckered rim.

Elio whimpered, legs wrapping around Oliver’s head, “ _fuck_.” Oliver chuckled into his hole, tongue playing with the rim. He placed his large hands on Elio’s stomach, running his blunt fingertips lightly down his jumping muscles.

Oliver’s tongue worked inside his hole as he sucked and _sucked_. It was like he knew Elio’s body like the words he wrote. He could play him like a harp, like plucking strings. Every whimper, moan, groan or grunt that left Elio’s lips spurred him on further.

He hummed happily with each noise, feeling a dark satisfaction at the fact that he was the cause of those sounds, something stirred in the pit of his stomach, in his bones. He gripped Elio’s hips and dived in, lapping at his inner walls, loosening the muscle there, each time his tongue worked inside his body. Elio was writhing on the bed, cock hardening each time Oliver sucked on his rim, spit trailing down his chin and on the back of Elio’s ass.

Elio blindly, in the haze of feeling like his heart was on fire, fumbled with the lubricant he had in his bedside table draw and pushed it into Oliver’s hands.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” he begged, tears on his eyelashes and the heat built in his stomach again. He didn’t want to come before Oliver was inside him.

Oliver seemed to understand before he coated his fingers generously and Elio’s entrance, even with the spit there, and slowly, gently pushed one in, alongside his tongue. Bit by bit, the muscle of Elio’s inner walls loosened, at first only the tip of Oliver’s finger was working inside. With all the slick and spit, the entry ran smoothly but he still waited patiently. They had all the time in the world.

Then, down to the knuckle. He waited, allowing Elio to grow accustomed to the finger inside him. When he nodded and tapped on Oliver’s free hand, Oliver worked the finger in further. He paused when the slightest resistance was felt and allowed Elio the time to relax. He pulled back from his hole and wiped his mouth with his free hand.

“Are you okay, my love?” he asked, looking up at Elio.

“Yes, yes, please keep going,” Elio said, breathlessly. He looked debauched, so pretty spread out on the bed for Oliver.

Oliver nodded, kissing his stomach and then his nipples before going back to working his finger inside him. Elio whimpered when it was in him the whole way, it didn’t hurt so much as it felt strange to have something inside him.

“Do you want me to stop, baby?” Oliver asked, worried, kissing away Elio’s tears. This wasn’t their first time but he didn’t want to hurt Elio. Not one bit.

“No, no,” Elio begged, “please don’t. Please.” He wasn’t unaccustomed to fingering himself to get off when he felt lonely and needy.

Once Oliver found his prostate and started nudging it, the slight discomfort faded into something entirely different. He moaned and clutched onto the older man’s shoulders when Oliver started curling his finger, stretching him open. Elio was hard again, stomach smeared with pre-come. Oliver pressed his lips to Elio’s temple, still curling his finger, playing with his sweet spot, pressing against it.

Elio started rocking on his finger and when the second was in him, his hips started thrusting against Oliver’s stomach to gain some friction. He panted in Oliver’s ear as the second finger moved alongside the first, scissoring now, stretching him even wider.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he groaned, eyes open, wide, staring up at the man above him. He could see light in Oliver’s eyes, the curve of his lips and the weight of his body pressing against him.

He didn’t want it to end.

By the time a third finger was inside him, he was sobbing in earnest for Oliver, “fuck me, fuck me, please, _please_.” He rutted up against the muscles of Oliver’s stomach. They were both sweaty and the room was hot, the summer’s heat coated them and only fuelled their desire further.

Oliver was painfully hard and by the time Elio was ready to take him, after having four fingers inside him, he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Condoms?” Oliver asked, before pressing in. “Do you have any?”

“I’m clean, I promise,” Elio shook his head, tears in his eyes, “I don’t want one, _please_ , please just this time, or forever, please, _please_ just –

“Okay, okay,” Oliver whispered, kissing Elio’s cheeks. He was clean he knew that and though they should really be using protection, he really, _really_ wanted to give this to Elio. After being apart for so long. And the thought of being so close to him, with no barriers, was _very_ inviting.

“I got you, I’ve got you,” Oliver promised, beginning to press into him. Elio moaned and gasped when Oliver took both of his wrists and held them above his head. “ _Mine_.”

Elio’s eyes filled with tears of joy. His body felt like it was soaring, climbing higher. He felt _loved_. When Oliver bottomed out, hips pressed against his ass, Elio arched his back and Oliver latched his mouth onto his neck, possessively.

“Fuck,” Oliver swore, kissing and biting at his neck, hips moving faster and faster against Elio’s, cock driving deeper and deeper inside Elio’s body until Elio wasn’t sure where he ended.

He felt so _full_. In a good way, so wanted. Oliver had to find his prostate again but once his cock was pressed in just the right way, Elio fell away into the rainbow of colours in saw in Oliver’s smile, in Oliver’s touch and eyes.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” he whimpered, moving his body along with Oliver’s as the bed creaked and his prostate was milked for all its worth. He had never felt pleasure like this before. His body was buzzing, pulsing with need and desire. He couldn’t explain the feeling.

All he knew was that Oliver was making him feel things he had never felt before, not before him, never before him. “So good,” he moaned, “feels so good, Elio.”

That only drove Oliver further, possessive words spilling into Elio’s ears, “I love you, I love you, you’re mine now, aren’t you? Please tell me that you are.” Hips moving faster and faster, wanting to feel Elio’s pleasure, far more than his own.

When Elio came and he fell into light, when he felt as light and free as he did when he was swimming, he clutched at Oliver’s shoulders, begging him not to pull out. Not to leave.

“I’m right here, I’m right here,” Oliver nipped at his earlobe as he came inside him, growling in his ear. The sound of their breathing filled the room. Oliver cupped Elio’s face.

He was crying and for a panicked, stricken moment Oliver thought he’d hurt him until Elio said, “thank you, thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Oliver pressed their foreheads together, “I love you, I love you so much.”

Elio, who was still hiccupping over a sob, said, “I love you too. And I’m yours, if you’ll have me.”

Oliver nosed at his neck, kissed him softly, chastely despite what they had just done, “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE AGAIN: They have unprotected sex. It is agreed upon and they both want it. This is all safe, sane and consensual. However, please remember this is a fanfiction and when having sex, always stay safe, lovelies! 
> 
> The next part will deal with Oliver's plans :D But I promised you a happy ending and it is coming! 
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are welcome!


End file.
